90 Omirou Drive
*Laura Provost |residents =*William Provost *Laura Provost *Piercy Provost *Harrison Provost |tpb = tpb}}90 Omirou Drive was the street address of the home owned by William and Laura Provost before they were knocked out and murdered by the Devil respectively. They lived in this house with their two sons Piercy and Harrison Provost. Omirou Drive is located in the of Lykon, the largest city of the Brystall on the Erais. It is located slightly south from the centre of the city, and even more slightly east. History This house was built at some point during the early 90's and its style is said to be very , being built in a British style country. The house was bought by William and Laura Provost in 2002, the year before the birth of their first son, Piercy Provost. Their second son Harrison Provost was born in 2005, less than 2 years later. The house first appears in the episode "The Provost Brothers", where the Provosts are introduced in the series. On the 26th May 2017, on Harrison's first day of school since his introduction in the story, Piercy attempted to beat him to the fridge to pack some cake for his school lunch, despite being perfectly aware that he'd already eaten all of his share. Piercy grabbed Harrison to stop him from taking the cake from the fridge, only for Laura to catch them and tell Piercy to let Harrison go, as the remaining bit of cake was indeed Harrison's. At breakfast time, William brought in the morning post which carried the news on the front headline that an evil devil and his demon army had fallen from the , murdered the King of Lykon and most of his servants, and forced the Queen and her infant daughter to evacuate. The headlines also persuaded the residents of Lykon to attend their everyday activities with caution, and not to go anywhere near the castle where the devil and his servants now resided. After a seemingly normal day of school, on his way to catch the bus home, Harrison noticed what appeared to be a broken piece off of a funny shaped sparkling grey diamond, and decided to take it home. But when Harrison presented the mysterious fragment to his parents and brother, his mother was unable to see it, but his father and brother could. Piercy suggested that Harrison should dispose of it, as he feared that it could be dangerous. But Harrison decided to bury it in the front yard instead, as he didn't want it to end up some place where he wouldn't be able to find it. However the Devil's highest ranking lieutenant witnessed Harrison picking up what appeared to be an invisible object through his crystal ball, and informed the Devil about it who immediately knew that it must have been one of the 16 missing fragments of his soul, though it was invisible to him. He immediately decided that in order to ensure that the prophecy regarding him and his soul didn't come true, he would have to murder William and Laura, and recruit Harrison and Piercy. Harrison and Piercy arrived home after school on the 30th May 2017 to find the unmoving bodies of their parents, and all the doors leading to their house in pieces. The devil had broken into their house while the two brothers were at school, murdering their mother, and knocking out their father. He had set their parents up for their fate by sending them scam messages in the handwriting of their respective bosses, telling them that their offices were under threat, and they had to spend the day off for their own safety. The fact that the doors leading to their house and several possessions smashed may have looked bad enough for Harrison and Piercy, but when they found the bodies of both their parents on the floor - their mother had a deep slash across her throat - it was all too much for them. As Harrison and Piercy felt as if they would never be cheerful again - Harrison felt as though his heart was going to burst as he looked at the wound that had claimed his mother's life - they realised that they had an unexpected visitor. Lieutenant had come to recruit the brothers on the Devil's orders, telling the brothers that he was sorry about their losses and that it might be possible to resurrect their parents if they agreed to join him and be their minions. Harrison and Piercy weren't entirely sure if Lieutenant was being truthful, but both brothers were feeling as if they had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Their opportunistic sides got the better of them, and they agreed. The Provost household would not appear in the series again until the battle between the Anti-Devil Alliance and the Devil's army. During the battle, Harrison remembers that the 16th remaining missing fragment of the Devil's soul is in-fact the one that he buried in the front yard of his family's household 3 years and 9 months earlier. He and Anthony Goethals sneak away from the battle as fast as they can in order to retrieve the missing fragment to put together the Devil's soul and defeat him once and for all. As Harrison started digging in the spot at the very front of the garden where he remembered burying the fragment with a , the new owners of the house came out of the front door with the intention of pulling Harrison away from their property. But Anthony was able to intervene before they could delay Harrison, and explain what they were doing. He promised that he and Harrison would repay them once their essential chore was done. Physical appearance The outside of the first floor is made of ivory bricks. While the outside of the second floor is made of light bronze bricks. The doors leading to the inside of the house when the Provosts lived there, as well as the garage door, were dark brown and made of . The outsides of the windows are all made of swamp oak wood. The walls on the insides of the house are mostly tan or ivory. The carpets are mostly silver pink. And the linoleum is mostly pink. The house consists of two floors. The downstairs contains a garage, a kitchen, a lounge, a dining room, a toilet, a bathroom, and a bedroom. While the upstairs contains two bedrooms, a bathroom with a toilet, and a study. The inside of the house is very consistent with the other houses that were built in the 90's or later, unlike a lot of stereotypical representatives of a British style which are much less modern looking. Known residents Piercy Provost.png|Piercy Provost Harrison Provost.jpg|Harrison Provost *William Provost (2002–2017) **Moved in with his wife, Laura and started a family together. Moved out and went into hiding after being presumed dead in order to prevent the Devil from discovering that he was still alive. *Laura Provost (2002-2017) **Moved in with her husband, William Provost and started a family with him. Was murdered by the Devil on the 30th May 2017. Sometime after her death, Laura's body was cremated and her ashes were scattered in one of the Lykon . *Piercy Provost (2003-2017) **Born to William and Laura, raised in this house, moved out and taken into the Devil's custody on the 30th May 2017, following the murder of Laura and the presumed murder of William. *Harrison Provost (2005-2017) **Born to William and Laura, raised in this house, moved out and taken into the Devil's custody on the 30th May 2017, following the murder of Laura and the presumed murder of William. Trivia *The street this house was built on was going to be called "Omirou Lane" to avoid sounding too similar to "Privet Drive". However, I found the definition of a drive to be more accurate to the kind of street that this house was built on, than the definition of a lane which was my next choice after drive.